shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Roronoa Yoro/Personality and Relationships
<- Back to Roronoa Yoro Introduction Personality "Oh this is interesting So Sen-Chan is a Pirate as well that mean's the whole Family is out at sea" - Roronoa Yoro Reading Senshi's First Bounty Yoro usually maintains a Calm, Cool and Serious personality, but Easily loses his temper if something annoys. Like is brother he can also be extremely intimidating, easily frightening weaker opponents with just a glance. He is a born killer capable of showing no mercy during combat, as seen when he and Rain Slaughtered an entire Town for setting them up. Furthermore, It has been stated that he has a monstrous killing intent evident from the fact that he was able freeze an entire bar of pirates and bounty hunters with it on his first meeting with the Nine Hunters. Despite this, He is shown to be genuinely compassionate and empathetic about others, as seen when he was willing to risk his life for the sake of a Family that feed him. He has a strong sense of leadership and reasoning that make most suspect him of being the leader of the Nine Hinters if they were to ever work as one. Unlike his brother his sense of direction is extremely Good, to the point where even if he tries to get lost he will always find his destination before anyone else, This is often results in him finishing what ever job he takes quicker than most. A running gag of his is his obliviousness to his own action to the Opposite sex, as shown when he charmed both Lauren Summers and Snow Flower on their first meeting by giving them both expensive gifts that were suppose to be for a client by accident while escaping from some pirates. Yoro has difficulty remembering the names and faces of people who he conceders unimportant to him. He does not care about authority and traditional respect, and is often quite rude and disrespectful when talking to those older than himself, calling Sengoku "gramps" and referring to Admirals by his personal Nicknames as an example when he called Akainu Magma Mutt when he meet him at a small island on the grand line. When it comes to fighting, Yoro has a complex sense of honor; he regularly seeks to exact revenge for the actions of his opponent, such as instilling the fear of being murdered in Spandam for getting in the way of one of his Bounties. When Not Hunting, he normally spends his Time Meditating or Sharpening his skill, Despises his actions to the rest of the Nine Hunters he hates those who mistreat their allies in any way, even if they are his own enemies. He is disgusted when an individual berates his/her own allies, such as when Akainu calls His underlines "trash" because they did not want to kill their target. He also expresses anger towards those who go as far as attacking their own allies, expressing that he cannot forgive those who murder their own comrades. Like Zoro he is very vigorous when he is determined to achieve a goal or defeat an enemy like taking risks that leave many wondering if he were crazy, However, unlike his brother he is not able to accept defeat when he perceives it to be inevitable instead he will try a different approach. He often displays a SAdistic smirk that gives his opponents the impression of a Tiger Preparing to strike it's Prey. "You know it's not Smart to mess with a hungry Tiger" - Roronoa Yoro after being set up Another Running Gag of Yoro is his inhumanly-Low tolerance for alcohol where one sip can get him Drunk. Relationships Yoro has encountered many different individuals, ranging from family, friends and allies, to rivals and enemies. His interactions with these people have lead to some strong bonds and rivalries being formed. Some of these friendships have been ongoing since childhood, while others have only developed since he initially gained Shinigami powers. He has Yet shown any romantic feelings towards anybody. Nine Hunters Rain Rain is Yoro's best friend. They first met when Rain saves Yoro from being Tricked. They also once fought together against a Group of Pirates, and after that, promised to protect and help each other in any situation that calls for it. Yoro mispronounced his name wrong as "Rain" instead of Ryan when they met, and because he continues to call him Rain He just accepted the new name as his Main. Rain has shown that he is willing to help Yoro in any situation, even after Yoro received his Epithet. When he is attacked by Akainu, Yoro saves him, but Rain feels that he is not strong enough to help Yoro and resolves to get stronger after that by leaving for five month to the grand line. Cloud As one of The younger member of the Nine, Yoro is protective of Cloud. He has never displayed any anger or intense sibling rivalry with Cloud. Although Cloud is well-aware Of Yoro's Dream, He has refused to share any information pertaining to His. Yoro agreed to Join them for a Two year training Trip because of Cloud. Lauren Summers Lauren and Yoro have a somewhat strong relationship. When he first fought Kizaru, knowing that he could not defeat the Admiral, He told Lauren to hide with Cloud in order to keep her away from the fight. When Yoro is defeated, Lauren returns to heal and protect him. When Rain attempts to remove Lauren from the front lines, Yoro strongly objects to this, saying that she has been very helpful and that her healing and defensive powers are vital to them. Yoro's relationship is also shown in the Akainu Fight, when she worries for him when he passes out from Over exhausting Himself. Snow Hana Snow has a unique, complex and dynamic relationship with Yoro. Her attitude towards Yoro varies: at times she is a bickering adversary and at other times, she worries about him and dispatches advice like a wise old sage. Despite their quarrels, the two have a deep understanding of each other. Michael Tombs Michael and Yoro started their friendship soon after they first met and because of their strength. In preparation for his battle with Akainu, Michael takes him to his secrete training Ground and trains him, increasing each others abilities in combat. While being a somewhat stern tutor and the oldest member of the Nine, Michael tells Yoro what mistakes he makes and how to correct them, earning a mutual respect of fighting ability between the two. He can relate to him more than anyone else in the current situation, and Yoro is the only friend in Michael's thoughts right before he loses consciousness after his fight with Smoker, determined to keep moving for him while also trying to keep his promise to his sister. they have a Brother type relationship. Gunz At first, Gunz and Yoro didn't know each other very well, even when both being in the Nine Hunters. During their first Battle together, the two got to know each other after being forcefully Chained together. In Alabasta, when Yoro learned that Gunz Had ran off to fight Garp, he was willing to go and rescue him by himself. Yoro has shown that he seems to have an understanding of Gunz's feelings towards Lauren, like when he was fighting Akainu. It also seems as though Gunz has a soft spot for him and respect him as the leader. Falcon D. Kyle Yoro and Kyle have a very unusual relationship. It is very clear that they respect, but Kyle tends to "Test" Yoro by physically assaulting him, usually when he's Training, prompting a Pissed-off Yoro to retaliate rather violently. Even so, Kyle cares about Yoro, as seen when he saved Yoro's Unconscious body from an attack by Eustass Kid. Takashi Takehi and Yoro do not get along because Takashi does not think Yoro should be in the Nine Hunters. Family Roronoa Zoro Yoro has grate respect for his older brother Zoro to the point that he was willing to kill a fellow bounty hunter just for bad mouthing him. There relationship is that of any regular siblings except a little more rough, Yoro has yet to meet Zoro since their Separation two year's ago. Roronoa Senshi They share a rather comical relationship because of his annoying yet caring show of love for here. He loves his little sister dearly and will gladly throw down his life for her if needed, When he say here Bounty for the first time he was was excited to see that she was out at sea as well and tracked her down as soon as he could. He call's her Sen-Chan Enemies His relationship with his enemies are simple, Either he kills them or They kill him. only o few escaped or beat him but spared him because they enjoyed their fight Vice versa for the one's who escape him.